This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various techniques are known for balancing propshaft assemblies, including the welding or adhesive bonding of weights to the propshaft assembly at one or more locations that are identified when the propshaft is rotated about its longitudinal axis. While such processes are suited for their intended purpose, there remains a need in the art for an improved propshaft balancing technique.
For example, a significant delay time is needed when balance weights are welded to a metallic tube of a propshaft to permit the weld to cool and solidify. A longer delay is typically required for adhesive curing when adhesive materials are employed to bond a balance weight to a metallic tube of a propshaft assembly. Such delays can be disadvantageous in high volume production as they tend to limit throughput through the equipment that is used to check the rotational balance of a propshaft assembly. Moreover, as the equipment that is used to check the rotational balance of a propshaft assembly can be very expensive, it would be desirable to improve capacity (when increased capacity is desired) without the need for purchasing additional balance checking equipment. Accordingly, an improved method for balancing a propshaft assembly is needed in the art.